


The Distant Shore

by Tsula



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, Book of fics, F/M, Fluff, Jealousy, Multi, Romance, Spoilers, silliness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-08 19:55:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8858707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsula/pseuds/Tsula
Summary: Coming from Luffy there was no higher compliment.





	1. Beautiful {Reader x Luffy}

**Author's Note:**

> A revamp of an old book of one-shots, drabbles, and ficlets. Not going to be in the same order or any particular order for that matter. Lol

It felt strange getting all dressed up. You’d become far too used to casual wear apparently. Piracy was hardly a profession that gave you much cause or use for pretty dresses. 

However, the aftermath of the crew’s latest foray into heroism left the lot of you as guests of honor for a celebratory shindig. Nothing new there, but it was usually a little more… lax. And you weren't usually the front runner having to stand in the spotlight. But given that the old woman you’d saved during the whole mess was the one throwing the party, it seemed your altruism was going to bite you in the ass. 

Robin and Nami had been positively giddy at the prospect of dressing up, but you were nervous. It left you feeling out of your element wearing something so lovely and impractical. 

That was why you felt the need to hear someone's opinion on it; someone who always spoke his mind and wasn't about to sugar coat it.

"I mean," you paused trying to explain yourself to your curious captain. "Sanji already said I look lovely, but he always says that. I'm pretty sure I could walk in wearing a burlap sack and he'd compliment me. I really want to know what you think about it because you'll be honest with me."

It finally seemed to hit him just how nervous you were over this and he had a rare look of serious contemplation. Sadly this only worsened your nerves, but you kept quite so that he could think. His heavy gaze trailed over you slowly and you could swear they lingered on your chest and hips just a little longer than needed. You hoped that was a good thing, but you wouldn't know until he spoke.

After a long pause that felt like its own eternity, he took a deep breath, looked you straight in the eye, and smiled. "You're more beautiful than all the meat in the world."

That knocked the air right out of your lungs.

Coming from Luffy there was no higher compliment. Your face turned a fiery red that would have put Shanks' hair to shame.


	2. Reminder {Reader x Law}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And for a moment he felt panic consume him. He could so easily see himself losing you as well, though you were not his to lose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of two chapters that hit me out of nowhere this morning. Lol
> 
> Spoiler alert!
> 
> Contains mild references to Law's past and the end of the Punk Hazard arc.

Corazon would have loved you. The realization hit him out of the blue in all of its bittersweet glory. He was watching you playing with Momonosuke, not really thinking of anything in particular, just enjoying the lighthearted display and how _happy_ you looked.

The whole lot of you had made it off Punk Hazard by the skin of your teeth and had the looming threat of both Doflamigo and Kaido on the horizon… Yet you managed to find joy in the little moments in a way that differed from the others. Not dismissive of the danger, but rather accepting. You both lingered in the moment and anticipated the future with a mesh of optimism and determination that was soothing to him. 

Especially considering the lackadaisical outlook of your captain and the grudging acceptance or the rest of the crew. 

He wasn't sure just why that realization had come to him. Maybe because of the impending reunion with the man who took Corazon’s life. Or just because you were reminiscent of him in someways.

And for a moment he felt panic consume him. He could so easily see himself losing you as well, though you were not his to lose. It played out so vividly in his mind: watching you die as he stood helpless to stop it.

The fear clutched so tightly at his heart that for a moment he forgot to breathe. 

Then the image faded back to your smile as the laughter cut through his haze of despair.

He reminded himself sternly that this time was different.

Doflamingo would never know what you meant to him… and Law was no longer a helpless child.


	3. Jealousy  {Nekomamushi x Reader x Sanji}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And that damn look Nekomamushi got in his eyes when anyone tried to divert your attention… Just who the hell did that shitty cat think he was anyway!?

Sanji was _not_ jealous of a giant cat monster. He just didn't appreciate the way the two of you fawned over one another. Or snuggled. Or spent nearly every waking moment together as though you were magically linked to the big hairy beast.

And that damn look Nekomamushi got in his eyes when anyone tried to divert your attention… Just who the hell did that shitty cat think he was anyway!?

Hoarding your attention so no one else could have it: it was enough to make him crazy.

But he was _not_ jealous.

Jealousy implied a rivalry and that was giving the mink too much credit. You were just a cat person and Sanji would have to accept that… no matter how badly he wanted to kick the cat’s ass. Especially when he showed up to check on you and stumbled on a sight that was so damn adorable he could have melted; but also pissed him off to the point he wanted to scream.

You were curled up on Nekomamushi's chest sound asleep. Far too cute to disturb, but he hated that shitty cat so freaking much…

So he sunk into a corner to sulk since it was pretty much all he could do about it.


	4. Contradiction {Reader x Shanks}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was the picture that left you thinking though. That dark, dangerous expression on his face was so foreign that it didn't even seem like the same person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying to make myself write when my brain says no is a recipe for migraines and grumpiness. v.v

Shanks was oddly adorable for a man with such a terrifying reputation. The stories people told made him sound just as monstrous as any of the other emperors, but you had a hard time picturing it.

The only sides you’d seen of him were drunk, sweet, and an endearing mix of the two that had him proclaiming all kinds of wonderfully flustering things. Like how he would lay down his life to protect you and how he thought you were the most beautiful woman in the world.

You reminded yourself over and over again that he was drunk, but he spoke with so much intense sincerity that it was hard not to take it to heart. Especially since he seemed to enjoy saying such things regularly.

The warm, heavy weight of someone’s arm settled around your shoulder and you glanced up from the wanted poster that had captured your attention sometime ago. Shanks looked a little bemused at the object of your focus. Probably because it was his face printed on the paper just above the ominous ‘dead or alive’ and the obscene bounty that was too large to even think about.

Did the world government even _have_ that much money? Maybe it was some kind of collective pool between nations.

It was the picture that left you thinking though. That dark, dangerous expression on his face was so foreign that it didn't even seem like the same person. Though the feelings it caused were the same in some respects. Or at least similar to the ones he brought out on a daily basis.

Apparently every expression was attractive when he wore it.

“You alright there?” He sounded a little concerned, but he was still smiling nonetheless. “Don't think you’ve moved since I got here.”

You tapped his wanted poster with a wry grin, steadfastly ignoring the warmth his concern afforded. “Just hard to match up that scary face with the goofy flirt who buys out the bar.”

Now that got him laughing. That warm, open laugh that made the whole world seem a little brighter.

You just couldn't understand how anyone so sweet could possibly be that dangerous.


	5. Nap {Reader x Zoro}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sure, Sanji would have loved to sweep you off your feet; but he would have asked first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written in a tired haze... Posts done for the day. Time for bed. x.x

It felt like you had been up for days. Your body ached from top to bottom as though you’d strained about every muscle you had. And that damn haze blanketing your thoughts made it so hard to think of anything but _bed_.

The weight forcing your eyes to droop had no concern or regard for the fact that you hadn’t even been up twelve hours yet. It wasn't bed time and you still had things to do!

But there was just no reasoning with any of it. No fighting it either apparently.

You could hardly remember what your obligations were, let alone muster up the will to actually tackle them.

So when you felt yourself being lifted you didn't even try to fight it. You barely had the strength to question it.

“Hm?” Being the only sound you could muster.

“You’re dead on your feet.” Of course it was Zoro. Who else would pluck you up without a word?

Sure, Sanji would have loved to sweep you off your feet; but he would have asked first.

You were curious of Zoro’s intentions for all of maybe three seconds. If that. First because you were really too tired to care and second because he just strode over to the shadiest spot in the vicinity and sank down with you still in his arms.

He stretched out with a yawn and laid your nearly limp body across his chest with the ease one might cover themselves with a blanket. An altogether attractive move that was all but lost in the fatigue fueled haze. Even the veritable wall of muscles beneath you didn't stir up any of those old fantasies that were similar in position but in a vastly different context.

All that really came to mind was drowsy gratitude and a brief reminder to kiss him when you woke up.


	6. Nightmares {Reader x Doflamingo}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whatever nightmares plagued him must have been truly terrifying. He’d brush them off and settle back into the comfort of his confident mask, but you could still see the pain in his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little quickie before I get too frustrated with stress and packing and just say fk it. n.n

Doffy laughed in the face of danger. He’d stare down a world noble with a mocking smile and make them beg for his mercy. It was one of many things you admired about him. 

He didn’t strike you as someone afraid of anything. It seemed impossible for something to cause him such grief. 

Yet you knew that something did… Just not what it was. 

It had become an increasingly rare occurence, but from time to time he suffered from horrible dreams. He’d wake drenched in sweat, confused, angry, and filled with a heartbreaking despair that ate you alive.

Whatever nightmares plagued him must have been truly terrifying. He’d brush them off and settle back into the comfort of his confident mask, but you could still see the pain in his eyes.

You never asked what it was that bothered him so deeply, though you burned to know, because he would talk about them if he wanted to. You’d made it clear that he could tell you anything and that you wanted to help him, but he kept his demons to himself and you knew better than to push.

So when you felt him stirring in the late hours of the night and saw the signs of his inner turmoil, you did the only thing you could. 

You offered him comfort. 

You kissed the side of his face, stroked his brow, and whispered soothing words until he awoke. 

_‘I’m here.’ ‘It’s alright.’ ‘You’re not alone.’_

As always he woke slowly, briefly confused, and looking up at you with that pain you’d have given anything to take away. You could see his eyes brimming with tears he would never shed and that neither of you would ever speak of. A certain vulnerability to him that he never showed any other time and that no one else likely knew existed. One he didn’t bother to hide as he pulled you into his arms and soothed himself with the feel of your body and the taste of your lips.


	7. Cactus {Reader x Luffy}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He looked around quickly. “Shhh! I’m incocknito!”

 

You knew right off the bat that Luffy wasn’t going to like Nami’s plan. Mainly because it meant he wouldn't be allowed to leave the ship. The whole plan hinged on him not being seen and that was never going to go over well with your recklessly adventurous captain.

But the group had been followed rather relentlessly by the marines of late, and after going to all the trouble to hide the ship up river on the other side of the island, Nami wasn't taking the chance of having him noticed in town.

He did kind of have a tendency to stick out in a crowd.

So you had opted to stay behind to keep him company and hopefully save everyone a lot of grief. He listened to you better than anyone else (slightly) and you were generally pretty good at distracting him.

However in the brief moment you’d let him out of your sights the speedy little pirate vanished! It was ridiculous how he couldn't avoid being seen when he needed to, but could vanish into thin air when it would cause the most trouble.

Odds were he’d also taken off towards the town too… Or in his case the opposite direction of town.

He was just as bad as Zoro half the time.

You surfaced onto the deck of the ship ready to go Luffy hunting but found something that stopped you cold.

Standing in the middle of the deck was a very tall cactus.

Obviously that hadn't been there before and it didn't seem native to the island… Yet that didn't change the fact that it was just magically there. Like it had been growing out of the ship for years.

And that wasn't even the weirdest part.

One of the arms—was it called an arm?—moved, nearly making you leap out of your skin with shock.

It took a minute to rationalize, but you could only think of one explanation. “Luffy?"

The cactus turned around and you caught his startled expression head on. Apparently he had cut out a face hole in the, admittedly very realistic, costume.

He looked around quickly. “Shhh! I’m incocknito!”

Your expression blanked. Had you really just heard that? “Did you just say cock?”

He blinked at you. “No I said incocknito.”

Okay, you weren't even going to reply to that one. Nope, pushing it to the side of your mind. Not going to mention it. Ever.

“Cactuses don’t usually move… or have faces.” You pointed out, but he was ignoring you.

“I have successfully blended.” He almost sounded mysterious, but it was far too silly of a situation for that to work.

“...as a cactus? We are in a FIELD!” You finally seemed to get through to him judging by the stunned expression.

He actually seemed to be thinking it over. “Guess I should have used my cow costume. Mooooo!”

“ A mooing cactus...” You let out a heavy sigh as he ran downstairs to change costumes, obviously not realizing that his disguises were just going to make him stick out even more. "This is gonna be a long day."

  
**Extended Ending** :

"How the hell did you ever talk me into this?" You were so freaking embarrased! Everyone was staring!

"Come on~ just play along." Luffy replied as he trotted along side you like a dog—except he was in a cow costume. Though not a very believable one. After all, how many cows are purple?

He perked up suddenly, taking a big whiff of the air before standing up and bolting. "FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD!!"

You stood behind twitching as the cloud of dust settled. Oh yeah, that wasn't at all noticeable.


	8. Unfair {Reader x Ace}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Oh come on!” You grumbled under your breath, finding that you could no longer move at all.

You loved the way he curled around you while he slept. As though even in his dreams he sought to protect you. It was like this every night. He’d wrap you up in his arms and press just as close as he could without crushing you to the bed.

Though his sweet tendencies did make it a little hard to get out of bed before him. Which put you in a bit of a bind when those late night cravings hit. Yet it was also hard to _want_ to move out of his warm vice grip.

The room was cold and you were cocooned so snuggly beneath the blankets and in Ace’s arms. It was so damn comfortable you were loath to budge. But the sweet, delicious thought of food was utter torment… you could almost taste it.

It was so hard to decide what you wanted more.

You wiggled a little to test your range of motion and his grip immediately tightened in response.

“Oh come on!” You grumbled under your breath, finding that you could no longer move at all.

His chest shook a little against your back. Almost as though…

“Ace, you big faker!” How long had he even been awake? It didn't even feel like his breathing had changed!

“Ehh?” He almost sounded too sleepy to be awake, but you were no longer buying it. “Shouldn't you be asleep?”

“I refuse!”

He didn't even try to hide his sputtering laugh this time. “Oh?”

“I want food.” Your petulant demand left him snickering in your ear.

“And how do you plan to get it?” You might have shivered a little at his tone, but you ignored it.

“By threatening to withhold sex if you don’t let me go.” Whatever he’d been expecting, you brought him up short with that.

He was still and silent for a long moment, perhaps assessing how serious you were, before he released you with a sullen sigh.

“That’s just unfair.” He muttered as you climbed out of bed.

“ _That_ sounds like something a sore loser would say.” You shot back with a grin.

He just sulked.


	9. Frigid {Reader x Shanks}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you’d exhausted cursing your own poor choices, you started cursing everyone elses. Mainly your damnedable captain who had picked the starting point that led to this miserable section of the Grandline.

As much as you hated summer islands—in both muggy and dry heat variations—winter was no picnic either. At least not on a ship that wasnt equipped to deal with arctic climates.

You were bundled up in three layers of clothes—and socks for that matter—but it wasn’t doing much good. You were still shivering so hard it made your back feel like it was about to snap in half. Your fingers and toes were either numb or aching from the cold and you were breathing frost even deep inside the ship. 

Plus you had no bed clothes to hide between because the temperature had dropped before your laundry dried.

It was absolutely miserable.

Every bit of you ached in some form or another and you couldn't think of any way to distract yourself. You were regretting every choice you’d made that had led you to this point in time… trapped aboard a frigid ice box bound for some icy hellhole you didn't care to learn the name of. Reduced to a shivery mess huddled ip in the warmest corner you could find.

When you’d exhausted cursing your own poor choices, you started cursing everyone elses. Mainly your damnedable captain who had picked the starting point that led to this miserable section of the Grandline.

Your suffering was all his fault.

“To be fair,” a familiar and bemused tone had you glowering towards the doorway. “You did agree to this path.”

Huh. Either your cursing had been out loud or Shanks had turned psychic. 

“Well that’s the,” a particularly violent shiver made you break off with chattering teeth. You curled in on yourself a little tighter. “L-l-last time I s-s-ide with you!”

Something heavy, soft, and warm draped around your shoulders. You pulled the thick blanket tight and huddled into it with so much gratitude you could have cried.

Shanks hunkered down at your side, tucking you under his arm, and pulling you in real close. He seemed impossibly warm, but you didn't care to question it. You just snuggled closer.

“Well, since it’s my fault,” it sounded like he was smiling. Probably that adorable grin that made you wanna melt every time you saw it. “Guess that makes it my job to warm you up.”

You were tempted to point out another method for warming, but the thought of taking you clothes off or moving was entirely unappealing. That was an idea best saved for later.

You nuzzled into his chest with a pleased sigh. “Best captain ever.”

He chuckled and held you tighter. “I’ll be sure to remind you of that the next time you’re cursing my name.”


End file.
